Valentine's Day
by kepc
Summary: A Drover's Valentines...A romantic weekend away, an over night stay in Fisher, a secret admirer, an unexpected thankyou brings an unexpected confession.


_**A little fun one shot...**_

Tired and dirty after a full days ride out mustering cattle the girls return to Drover's Run.

"What time is Nick picking you up Tess?" Stevie asks.

"Four o'clock." Tess replies grinning broadly.

"I'll do your horse for you Tess. Luke isn't picking me up until five." Jodi offers.

...

"Yeah you'd best get inside cause ya kind of smell."Stevie teases.

Tess giggles and replies. "He's a farmer Stevie and I smell like a farm."

"Yes but its Valentine's Day Tess and I think he has plans other than farming for you." Jodi offers.

"Well you'd like to think so."Kate adds.

...

Half an hour later Stevie, Jodi and Kate arrive back at the house and as the walk in they all admire the huge bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table.

Tess enters with her hair wrapped up in a towel and says." Oh my goodness, you three need showers and quickly the smell in here is dreadful."

Leaning against the sink drinking a glass of water Stevie says. "He's really going all out isn't he Tess?"

"They're not mine." Tess grins.

"Oh are they mine?" Jodi smiles grabbing the card.

_**SJH**_

_**I can't breathe properly when you are near me**_.

X

"Stevie they're yours!" Jodi exclaims.

Frowning Stevie takes the card from her friend and reading it says. "Gee I must really need a shower!"

The four girls laugh.

...

"Who are they from Stevie?" Kate asks.

"I have no idea Kate. I haven't had a date in months." Stevie says throwing the card back onto the table.

"That is so romantic." Jodi gushes,

"What telling me I stink?" Stevie chuckles.

Shaking her head Jodi says. "Stevie you've got a secret admirer aren't you excited?"

"What he hasn't got the guts to sign his name and I'm supposed to be excited about it."Stevie replies plainly.

...

With her overnight bag packed and herself primped and preened Tess heads off for a romantic weekend with Nick.

Luke picked Jodi up right on time and they've driven to Fisher for the night.

Kate has long gone to visit her family in the city.

Stevie rattles around the big old house on her own.

Walking through the dining room she stops to smell the flowers and wonders who would have taken the time to send them too her.

Jodi's right it is romantic but as she doesn't know who sent them it's of no consequence unless they show their hand.

...

Grabbing a couple of beers she calls Turbo and sits out on the veranda enjoying the setting sun.

"Oi! Have you got one of those for me?" Alex calls as he walks through the door grinning.

"I guess so."She replies.

He sits beside her after he tells Turbo to get down.

"Beautiful sunset tonight." He comments.

"Yeah it is."She replies.

...

"So why aren't you out on some hot date Stevie?" He asks.

"I'm waiting for my secret admirer to turn up?" She quips.

He laughs and says. "Oh yeah. He's so much of a secret he's been a no show?"

"Well yeah. I guess if he didn't have the guts to sign his name he surely wouldn't show me his face." She comments.

Nodding his head he says. "Yeah I guess."

...

They sit in silence for ten minutes.

"Someone sent me flowers." She tells him.

"Yeah I saw them on the way through. That's nice." He replies.

Inhaling she says. "Hmmm."

He looks at her from the corner of his eye and smiling offers. "Did you like them?"

Pulling a face and shrugging her shoulders she responds. "Yeah they're ok I'd prefer a hug and kiss though."

He nods.

...

An hour later they've run out of small talk.

"Looks like my Valentine's a fizzer." Stevie mumbles.

Alex nods.

"I might have an early night Alex. I'm here on my own tomorrow so I've got a full day's work ahead of me."Stevie tells him.

"Righto." He says standing.

"You're disappointed aren't you?" Alex states.

"A little, I was hoping he'd offer more." She says.

"Maybe he's scared Stevie."Alex offers.

He notices her eyes are a little glassy and her voice strained when begins to walk inside she says. "Am I really that scary Alex? Good night."

...

As he reaches his car his phone registers a message.

Opening the screen he reads...

_**Thank you for keeping me company and thank you for the flowers they're beautiful I loved them x...**_

He sucks in his breath hard...

...

Running through the back door Alex yells. "Stevie! Stevie!"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he calls again.

Opening her door she walks onto the landing wiping the tears from her face before he sees them.

"What's wrong Alex?' She asks.

She watches as he shifts his feet uncomfortably and says. "I didn't send the flowers Stevie."

Taking the stairs two at a time he grabs her as her face crumbles.

"I thought it was you Alex." She sniffles.

...

"Oh Stevie I'm so sorry." He says.

She nods and says. "Now I feel like such an idiot."

He hugs her and says. "Not as much as I do!"

Looking up at him she says. "I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

He smiles and whispers. "Stevie I didn't send the flowers but I can't breathe when I'm near you."

She searches his face.

Shaking her head she says. "I don't understand Alex."

"Stevie I didn't send the flowers and I don't know who did but I can't breathe when I'm near you. I want so much more than friendship but I was scared to tell you." He says.

Reaching up she touches his face.

He smiles and brushing the tears from her cheeks. "You said you'd prefer a hug and a kiss for Valentine's can I give you that?"

She doesn't reply but stretches up onto her toes and accepts his lips.

...

As the lights are turned out on Drover's Run a group of five friends congratulate themselves.

"Stroke of brilliance Nick." Jodi offers.

Kate chuckles and says. "How did you know that it would work?'

Nick laughs and says. "They just needed a little push."

"Yeah everyone in town has wondered why they aren't together." Luke offers.

...

"We've got a bit of a problem now though." Tess states.

"What's that?" Jodi asks.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Tess asks.

They all laugh when Nick says. "We can't sneak back into Drover's Run!"

...

"It's all good I've stashed the swags and a hamper so long as you guys don't mind spending Valentines together?'Kate explains.

"Couldn't care less. It's Valentines every day for me." Nick quips.

Tess grins at him and says. "Yeah I agree it's only one night and we've finally gotten those two together. I hope you've packed lots of beer Kate."

Kate laughs and says. "Tess this is me we're talking about."

Running and laughing the five make their way back to the road and their cars.

...


End file.
